


Touch

by WinnieeeJ



Series: songwriters [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnieeeJ/pseuds/WinnieeeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crushes are hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> to the 5 other people who ship this

You don’t know when you started noticing it.

The touches, you mean. They were always there of course. The brush of your shoulder against hers as you take your place on the piano bench. Fingers meeting oh so slightly as you both reach for the same pencil. The familiar weight of her hand steady on your back. But now every touch was static passing through you and it was like your body had been rewired to be ultrasensitive to every single friendly gesture thrown your way.

Absolutely ridiculous. You’ve been doing this for months without any problems. It was like being a sailor who suddenly couldn’t sleep with the roar of the ocean in his ears. A familiar background suddenly thrust into the forefront of your attention. It was never like this with anyone else either. When Honoka crushed you in a bear hug, the tips of your ears remained a healthy pink. If Kotori gave you a quick peck on the cheek, you wouldn’t give a second thought about it. If Maki gave you a kiss, then well.

Well.

Better not to dwell on it. Just like how it would wise to ignore the subtle curve of Maki’s lip as she finally finds the correct melody. Forget the way her collarbone juts out when she places her hands on the achromatic keys. Those fine, long fingered hands that were always cold from your experience. Lately they seemed to be a bit warmer, but that could just be you imagining things. Just like you were imagining the pit of warmth that had lodged itself in your chest. Definitely not real.

These days, your poetry has a bad habit of wandering into romance despite the best of your ability. You tell yourself it’s the fallout from writing Garasu No Hanazono. That might have been the worst experience of your life. You and Maki had a hell of a time trying to get that song to work, surprisingly. It shouldn’t have been hard, especially after writing songs that were far more technical, but somehow you guys still ended up pulling an allnighter just to get it done within the deadline.

That allnighter was one of those things that you could laugh about afterwards, like any near death experience. There was a **lot** of arguing, a lot of coffee, and one nervous breakdown. Well, maybe two. There was a gap between one AM and five where you have no clue what went on. Probably something productive, since you managed to draft a final copy by six. Any memory of that brief timeframe was hopelessly out of your reach, however. Maki might have a better idea, but a part of you doesn’t really want to know what happened, kind of like how a drunk might not want to know the mistakes they made while intoxicated. Ignorance is bliss, as they say. The whole thing was laughably out of character for both of you. The two biggest hardasses scrambling to complete a song? That would get people talking.

Sometimes you wish that you could just talk, get out all the messy emotions that crowd your heart. But you were never one to speak up so you stuff the emotions in poetry, in archery, in anything that will take it. That’s what you do isn’t it? Bottle everything up because you don’t want to screw up.

You can’t even touch that four letter word.


End file.
